A wild life
by feargamer
Summary: A young pre-teen filly was found in the woods. The filly is wild, like a wild animal. Two ponies capture her and put her in a cell. But soon, everything change. Will she become one of them?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey lucky. You done examining that plant?" A black pegasus mare said.

"Yeah. I'm almost done." An earth stallion name Lucky said.

"Well hurry up." A mare that has black coat. Her mane and tail is dark rainbow colors. Her eyes are volcano red. Her cutie mark is a pony skull with biohazard sign on the eyes.

"Okay. I'm done. Let's go dark." Lucky said. Lucky is Lucky Clover.

"Finally." Dark rolled her eyes. Both of them are observing plants and animals that are not discovered in White Tail Woods. Lucky took this job because he needed more bits for his family. He used to work in the stand before, but the bits weren't enough for the stuff he need to take care of his family. Dark name Dark Blitz started her new job because she likes the view, the smell of the forest or woods and the refreshing feel of the cool wind. She looks evil and bad with a pony skull cutie mark, but she is not, although she likes seeing ponies in pain. But that's her interest since her cutie mark is a pony skull. So she does have a soft-side most of the time.

While they're trotting through White Tail Woods, Dark broke the long silence by hitting lucky with a hoof.

"Ow. What did you do that for? Lucky said, irritated.

I don't know. I just love doing that. Why, you got a problem? She said in a teasing tone. She hit him again. This time, she hit hard.

"Yes. Now would you please stop hitting me?" He said, getting angry.

"Okay. Fine." She hit him again and galloped.

"Oh that's it!" He galloped to chase Dark.

Dark laughed while galloping. She dodged a tree and jumped a broken log. Lucky did the same but stumbled after jumping a log which slows him down.

Still laughing, Dark looked back and noticed he was gone. *BANG!* Dark hit something hard and she stumbled back, still on her hooves.

"Ah." She said in pain. She looked up to see a pre-teen unicorn filly. Her coat is dark pink. It is dull and has some cut marks from her side and her cheeks. Her mane and tail is rugged and color light purple with two dark purple streaks, her eyes is magenta. Her cutie mark is two jungle trees and a bush. She looked like she has emaciation.

After the daze, the pony looked up. She then went into attack mode. She positioned herself to attack her new opponent. She hissed.

Dark winced from the hiss. "Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry." Dark said. The filly snarled.

_"What happen to her? She looked like a wild animal, and she acts like one too." _Dark thought.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Dark moved up a little. The filly notices this. So she snarled louder.

Dark moved a little more, nearing the filly. "I will help you. Are you lost?"

The filly then launched at Dark with a growl. Suddenly, a net came and caught the filly. The filly squirmed furiously, trying to get out of the net. Lucky came out of the bush.

"Lucky! Thank celestia you're here." dark compliment him.

*POW* Lucky hit Dark on the shoulder. "Is that all you got? I can hit harder than that." Dark said.

"Just grab the net before she escapes." Lucky said in an upset tone.

"Fine." Dark grabbed the net. Lucky took out a syringe from his mouth and he grabbed the syringe from his forehooves. He stabbed her with the syringe and injected a liquid from the syringe.

"Time to go to sleep, my little pony." He said. Dark looked concerned. The filly neighed and slowly squirmed. Soon, the filly stopped squirming and went into a blissful sleep.

"What are we going to do with her?" Dark asked.

"Well, we're going to the research facility."

"Research facility?"

"Yeah. Can you put her on my back for me please?"

"Sure." Dark grabbed the net and she opened her wings. She started flapping her wings. Up, up she went.

"Wow. She's very light. I thought she would be heavy." Dark said. She put the filly on Lucky's back.

"Alright. Let's go." Lucky said. Dark landed on the ground and closed her wings. Both started to trot. "Let's hurry up. It's going to be late." Lucky said. Dark looked at the filly with worry.

**Ponyville**

"Is she awake?" Dark asked.

"Yes. She's awake. But be careful." A stallion said.

"Alright." Dark walked in the room. The room has a big cell. Inside the cell is the filly. She's was at the corner of the cell. Dark walked towards the cell. The filly looked up. She then got up and charged at her. Luckly the bars are there. She growled.

Dark just stood there staring at the filly. "She has no pony knowledge." Dark looked around to find somepony who spoke. It was Lucky.

"Hey Lucky." Dark said. The filly went back to the corner. When Dark saw her moved, she notices that the filly was scared.

"Hi Dark. What do you think about her?"

"I think she is scared, lonely and-"

"Wild." Lucky cut her sentence off.

"Wild?"

"Yeah. Wild. She doesn't know anything about pony knowledge and our society. Also, I'm surprised to see that she surviving without the things she need. Looks like she lives in White Tail Woods."

"But why is she surviving in her young age? Did her parents abandon her?"

"That. I don't know."

Dark looked at the filly again. The filly is still at the corner. "Well Dark. I must be going. I promised my daughter that we are going to the lake." Lucky said.

"To do what?"

"Fishing."

"Fishing? Isn't that illegal?"

"No. Is not like we are going to eat them. Anyway. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." Lucky then left the room. Dark dug in her saddle bag to look for something. She pulled out an apple from her mouth inside the saddle bag.

*Crunch* She took a bite from the apple and enjoyed it. The filly looked where she heard the sound. Dark swallowed the apple that she bit and going to bite another one, but she stopped by a filly that was near her.

"You want it?" Dark asked, showing the apple to her. The filly just stood there sitting on her spot and staring at the apple. Dark put her hoof between the bars while holding the apple. The filly stood up and moved back.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Dark said, sweetly. The filly hesitantly moved up a little. "Come on." The filly moved up until she was close to the apple. She looked at Dark. Dark smiled. The filly moved slowly until she was at reach of the apple. She snatched it and moved away from her.

"Enjoy." Dark said. She stared at the filly to see her eat. The filly ate an apple like a savage.

"Wow. I guess you really hungry." Dark looked around to find something for the filly to eat. She got up and trotted to the table. On top of a table are papers, lab stuff and a bowl full of daisies and salads. She grabbed the bowl with her teeth and trotted back where she was sitting at.

"Here. Have this." Dark opened a slot and pushed the bowl. Surprisingly, the bowl could fit through. The slot is at the bottom of the cell door. So she pushed the bowl and slid it inside. The filly moved slowly towards the bowl. Soon, she made it to the bowl and started eating the daisies and salads. Dark stuck out her hoof between the bars and reached to touch the filly's head. The filly looked up to see a hoof coming towards her. She growled and bit her hoof.

"Ouch!" Dark yelled. The filly turned around and knocked the bowl. She went back to her corner. She laid herself on the cell floor and hid her face with her long rugged tail.

Dark looked at her hoof and notice she was bleeding. It was her left hoof that got bitten. She got up and trotted out of the room while her left foreleg is lifted.

She found a mare bathroom and went inside. The bathroom looked modern and mostly white. She trotted to the faucet and turned the handle. Water flowed out of the faucet and into the sink, making a splashing noise. She washed her hoof while blood and water flowing down into the drain. When she is done, she turned the handle to turn the water off and grabbed the paper towel that was on the counter and gently put against her left hoof. After a few seconds, she took the paper towel off and looked at her hoof. She has bite marks. That's all she had.

She threw the used paper towel that has her blood stain in the garbage. She grabbed another one and trotted out the bathroom.

She went back to the room where the filly is at. She noticed the filly is not in her cell. She glanced around the room to find the filly but instead, she found a stallion sitting on a pillow right next to the table.

"Hey, um. Have you seen a filly that was in that cell?" Dark asked, pointing a hoof at the cell.

The stallion looked at her."Yeah. They took her somewhere to clean her."

"Who?"

"The ponies that work here. And they found an empty bowl in the cell. I wonder who put it in there?"

Dark was going to say something but got cut off by a door opening. "Dark. I've been searching for you." Another stallion said. "Since you're new at this job. I will end your shift early. Tomorrow, you will work full time regularly. Got that."

"Yes sir." Dark blankly said.

"Good." He left the room.

"Well lucky for you. I have to go. See ya." The other stallion that was sitting on the pillow ended the conversation and left the room. Dark was now alone in the room.

"See you tomorrow, little filly." Dark said. She left the room to exit the building. The building is small, so she doesn't need direction to exit the building. She then trotted to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

"*Inhaling air* Another day, another bits." Dark was trotting happily in Ponyville, going to work. Three fillies was going to pass by her but stopped and screamed away from her. Dark was a little annoyed but shook it off. 3 minutes later, she finally made it to the research facility. When she went in, Dark became shocked and terrified. Two mares was pushing a portable hospital bed. On top of the bed is a earth mare that has cuts, lots of bite marks and blood. Lots of blood. She moan in pain and agony. They passed by Dark and left the building.

"What happened?" Dark asked to a stallion.

"The filly... She attacked her." He said, terrified also. Suddenly a loud sound echoed. The stallion and Dark glanced to see where the sound was coming from. It was the filly. The filly was being held down by two stallions. She was trying to budge out and it succeed by one. Dark saw a death glare from the filly. The filly bit a stallion that was still holding her on the ear and used her free hoof to attack him.

"AHHH! GET HER OFF ME!" The stallion pleaded. Dark saw lucky coming close to the filly. He was holding something from his mouth. He took it out from his mouth and held it with his hoof. He stabbed the filly with the item that he was holding from the flank. The filly neighed and stopped attacking the stallion. She turned around and glared at lucky. Lucky moved back. The filly moved up and snarled.

"STOP!" Dark yelled. Lucky and the filly glanced at Dark. Dark was close to the two of them. The filly growled and moved back. She then felt dizzy. She looked around to find an exit. She found it and was going for it but she stumbled and fell to the floor. She looked at the exit and soon, she went to sleep.

"Lucky. What's going on?" Dark asked.

"This filly escape the cell, because a mare opened the cell door!" She got attacked and it was horrible. We then have her roaming around and she tried attacking us." Lucky explained.

"Why did she open the cell door?"

"She was going to feed her. She opened the cell door instead of using the slot."

"Well that's odd."

"How so?"

"There's gotta be a reason why she opened the cell door instead of the slot."

"Well good thinking you got there. I wasn't expecting that. We will go to her and talk about it later. Right now, we have cleaning to do."

Dark looked around the walls and floors to see that there are blood smudges in certain places.

"I'll get the mop." Dark told Lucky.

"But I want the mop." Lucky whined. Lucky noticed that Dark has already left. "Forget it."

After 10 intrusive minutes, Dark finished her cleaning and went in the room where the filly was. She walked towards the front of the cell. The filly was already awoken from her slumber. The filly looked at me with sad eyes. The filly looked different. Her mane and tail is shorter and a little smooth, her coat is shiny except the blood stained that she was attacking the ponies earlier, her teeth is clean and she look like a regular filly. When Dark thought about a regular filly, her mind click.

"What if I teach her? That could change her, if she wants too." Dark thought.

"But before I start, I should gain her trust to me." Dark continued her thoughts. Dark sat down and dug in her saddle bag. She took out a ball. The filly tilted her head and looked at the ball curiously. Dark bounced the ball and rolled it. She stopped and rolled the ball to the filly. The filly stood there, still looking at the ball. The ball stopped in front of her. She moved her right forehoof to push the ball and it rolled. Dark could see the filly becoming interested.

"I knew pinkie pie's ball emergency will come in hoofy (handy)." Dark looked at the filly interacting the ball. The filly picked the ball up and dropped it. The ball bounced. Dark was amazed to see the filly grinning.

Dark cleared her throat. The filly looked up at Dark. Dark pointed her hoof at the ball. Then she pointed at herself. The filly knows what she trying to tell her something but the filly don't understand. Dark did the pointing again. The filly thought. The ball and her. The filly saw Dark doing a move to roll the ball. The filly tried to do the move that Dark was doing. The ball rolled. Dark nodded happily.

"Come on. You got it." Dark happily said. The filly rolled the ball towards dark.

"You having fun Dark?" A male voice said. The filly became scared and saw the stallion. Dark looked at the stallion. "Lucky?" The filly hissed, turned around and buck the ball. The ball went up in the air and went straight towards Dark's face like a bullet. Dark winced and moved back after the ball squeaked between the bars and got stuck. The ball didn't hit her. The filly went to the corner of the cell and hid herself in the shadows.

"Damn Lucky, why you here? I was in the middle of something." Dark exclaimed.

"Well I came here to check on her. It looks like she doing bad, am I correct?" Lucky said.

"No, she's doing fine. You just scared her."

"Well what were you doing before I got here?"

"I was teaching her how to interact with objects. Like this ball that almost killed me."

Lucky chuckled. "That was unexpected."

"Yeah." Dark looked at the filly with concern. "I hope they won't do anything to you bad." Dark thought.

"Dark. I think this is a good time to go and find out why the mare opened the cell door."

"Oh yeah. Let's... go." Dark said while she was struggling to get the ball unstuck. The ball got unstuck and she putted in her bag. Dark got up and started to walked out of the room. She looked over her shoulder and saw the filly sitting down and looking at Dark with sad eyes. The door closed behind Dark. Soon, they left the building and they went ahead to the hospital.

15 minutes later...

*Door opening* Dark and Lucky went inside of the hospital and walked to the desk. "Hello. What can I do for you." A mare said. "Hi, I'm here to check a mare name Puddle Shine." Lucky said.

The mare grabbed the clipboard and flipped the pages. She stopped. "Puddle Shine is available. She is at room 2H in the 2nd floor." The mare said.

"Thanks." Lucky said. He trotted to the stairway. Dark followed.

The two searched the room 2H in the 2nd floor. Lucky found it. "This is it." Lucky said.

"Well let's go." Dark said. Dark hit Lucky's cutie mark area which caused Lucky to jump in front of the door. Lucky glared at her for doing that. Dark grinned. Lucky opened the door and saw a light blue mare that has some bandages on her right hindleg, lots of them on her body area, and some on her forelegs.

"Hello miss Shine, how are you feeling?" Lucky said.

"Oh... hi. I'm feeling horrible right now. The pain never stops. And who are you?" Puddle shyly said.

"Hi I'm Dark, Lucky's assistant." Dark softly said.

"Yes. Anyway, we're here to ask you some questions." Lucky sat down on the floor on his haunches next to puddle. "We were wondering why the filly escaped her cell. Is it because you accidentally opened the cell door?" Lucky asked.

"No I didn't. It wasn't me." Puddle said.

"Well who did?"

"I don't know. I was making a bowl of salad for the filly. Then... I heard something dropped. I... I turned around and saw the filly jumped at me."

"Hm, interesting."

"She's lying." Dark said.

"Lying? I'm not lying." Puddle nervously said.

"Dark, why would you say that?" Lucky asked.

"Because I could tell she's lying." Dark looked at her closely, eyeing on her.

"Dark, you can't tell that she's lying unless we have proof." Lucky explained.

Dark puted pressure on puddle's cut from her right foreleg. "Ah, stop!" Puddle pleaded. She could move, it just that her cuts and bite marks causes lots pain when she is moving.

"Dark stop." Lucky said.

"Tell us the truth." Dark contorted her cut.

"Ah! I already told you. I didn't do it." Puddle clenched her teeth because of pain.

"Dark stop hurting her. This is not an interrogation room, this is a hospital for crying out loud." Lucky said.

Puddle couldn't take it no more of the pain. "Okay, okay. I tell you the truth, just stop." Puddle pleaded again. Dark stopped twisting her cut.

"I-I didn't opened the door but I unlocked it because the stallion said that he was coming back to get the tranquilizer and clean the cell. I heard something fell. So I turned around and saw the filly out of her cage. She then attacked me. I think she took out the lock and got out." Puddle explained.

"But why didn't you tell the truth in the first place." Lucky said.

"I thought I will get in trouble by this. I didn't want to lose this job. This job is the only one that I can get enough bits to take care of my son." Puddle explained.

Dark thought for a moment. "She said a stallion that told her to unlock the cell door. *Gasp* That stallion. The one I told him what's happening." Dark thought.

"Puddle, you won't lose your job by this and I'm very sorry about Dark. She's just like hurting ponies." Lucky told puddle. Dark started to walk out of the room.

"I guess we gotta go. Get well." Lucky left the room and started to catch up with Dark.

"Dark, what the hay was that about? You hurt puddle like she committed a crime." Lucky said, mad.

"I was just trying to make her tell the truth. How I tell she was lying? She had to think of something before she speak and I saw her eyes moved frequently fast when she was talking." Dark explained.

"How do you know all this?"

"My dad used to be a detective. He told me how he know about ponies that are lying."

"Wow. But still, you hurt her and we were here to discuss about the incident and tell the boss about this. Not to interrogate her like she killed somepony."

"I was a little harsh on her... Okay, I'll apologize to her."

"Thank you."

"When she comes back to work." Dark sped her walk into a trot. Lucky got irritated.

...

The filly that is in the cell was banging the cell bars and shaking it, wanting to get out.

"Hello little filly, having fun making noise?" A stallion said, evilly. The filly growled at him.

"No? Well do you like water?" The stallion smiled evilly, holding a water hose from his right foreankle. He cringed the water hose tight so he won't lose it and opened the water pump.

*Pshhhh* Water came out of the water hose fast and the water hit directly to the filly's face.

The filly winced and whined in pain but she was just gurgling. She fell from the cold water but got back up. Her vision was blurry, making her bump into the cell walls. She lifted both of her forelegs to her face to block the water from coming to her face. The stallion closed the water pump and the water slowly started to descend from the water hose. Then it came to a full stop.

"You're clean now pathetic filly." The stallion threw the water hose away from him and walked out of the room.

The filly coughed the water out. Her coat was soaked and her mane and tail was soaked, putting weight on it that puts it down. Her body quivered violently due to the cold water.


	3. Chapter 3

*Humming* Dark was humming her favorite song while Lucky was drooping his ears.

"Dark can you stop humming. It's annoying. Lucky said, annoyed.

"Well too bad." Dark teased. She hummed louder.

"Dark, why you have to be my partner."

"Because I want too and you pick me to be your partner. Or the boss did. That reminds me. What's his name."

"Who, the boss?"

"Yeah."

"You don't know his name? His name is-"

"WATCH OUT!" A female voice yelled. "Ah!" *Crash* lucky dodged while Dark was hit.

"Ow." A female voice said. It was a mare that crashed Dark. But Dark did a quick reaction. A really quick one. What she did was, she grabbed the mare's foreleg and pulled it to her left because the mare came from the right. She did got hit from the mare's side but recovered quickly.

"You alright." Dark asked. She shook her head from confusion.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Sorry for crashing into you. I was doing some awesome spectacular stunt, that failed." A mare said.

"On top of the path where ponies go in and out of Ponyville?" Lucky said.

"Yeah, so? Anyway, I gotta go. See ya."

"Wait. What is your name?" Dark asked.

"Oh. The name Rainbow Dash. The fastest flyer in Equestria."

"Oh really. Let's see who's the fastest flyer in Equestria." Dark opened her wings to show her as in threat.

"Is that a challenge I hear." Rainbow Dash opened her wings also.

"Tomorrow at noon."

"Deal." Rainbow Dash and Dark gave both each others hoof bump. Rainbow Dash flew and left. Dark made a smirk that made it look evil. Lucky just stood there watching like a bystander.

"Well that was interesting. Why did you do that?" Lucky said.

"Why not. I used to race when I was a filly. I was the fastest and of course, the roughest flyer in school. Since Rainbow Dash said she's the fastest flyer in Equestria, I would like a challenge and beat her title." Dark said.

"Sounds fun. I would like to see the race when I get a chance."

"You would like to see me win the race."

"I would like to see you try to win the race which you will not."

"Let's see about that."

"I will."

"Okay!"

"You two love birds done arguing?" A stallion that was in front of them blurted. He was chilling outside in front of the research facility entrance.

"Love birds? No we're not engaged. I'm his friend." Dark said, blushing.

"Yeah and I have a wife and foal." Lucky said, correcting him.

"Well sorry." He blankly said.

"Hey wait a minute. I remember you. You was that guy that told me the filly attacked puddle." Dark exclaimed.

"Yep, that's me." He said.

"Puddle said that you let her unlock the cell door which cause some of the ponies that work here get hurt. Even puddle is badly hurt. She's in bad condition right now." Dark said with a hint of mad tone.

"Oh, so this is my fault. That's what you're telling me." He protest.

"Yes. Of course this is your fault!" Dark said, starting to become aggravated.

"The boss said to me that I need to clean the cell. Well I cleaned it. Heh... I don't even need the tranquilizer." He said. Dark was about to say something more but stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean you didn't use the tranquilizer. What did you do?" Dark said, becoming worried.

"Find out." That's all he said before he started to walk away from the facility. He did a smirk on his lips. Dark galloped inside the facility and galloped to the room where the filly's cell was at. Lucky was confused by this. So he followed Dark to the room.

Dark opened the door wide and her eyes narrowed. What Dark see was water-covered floor, some water was flowing down from the cell, and the filly was cringing herself to get warmth. Dark walked in front of the cell, making water splash from each step she took. The filly perk her ears up and quirked her head to look at where the noise were coming from. Dark lowered her head to level the filly's head. The filly got up and moved back to the back of the cell wall. Dark became angry at the stallion who did this to her. Lucky barged in the room and looked at the surrounding of the room.

"Wow. Dark, you okay?" Lucky said, looking at Dark. Dark stood there with her tail down, touching the water-covered floor. Dark was facing in front of the cell. "Dark."

"Where is he." Dark suddenly put her head back up and her tail back the way it was.

"Dark you don't need to-" Lucky got interrupted.

"WHERE IS HE!" Dark turned around with an angry evil look. Lucky startled by this because Dark looked very evil with her eyes looking through his soul.

"He... he left. Dark please don't do this." Lucky tried to reason her but it was not working. Dark opened her wings and started to trot out the room. Lucky cut in front of her, causing Dark to stop her tracks.

"He doesn't deserve this such violence like this."

"He doesn't deserve!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! He hurt that little filly and you telling me HE DON'T DESERVE THIS!?"

"Come on Dark. You know there's another way of this. Not fighting. Just please... stop."

Dark looked at him, then the door. "Argh!" *Bang* Dark hit the floor with her hoof which cause the spot that she hit crack. Dark turned around and walked towards the front of the cell while she furled her wings. The filly was still at the back of the cell but not scared.

"I'll go and talk to the boss." Lucky left the room. The filly moved to the center of the cell. She then moved slowly towards Dark. Dark head was down which her mane covered her face. The filly was now next to Dark. The filly made a soft low sound. Dark looked up to see the filly was close to her, not scared anymore. This made Dark calm down. She stick her forehoof out between the bars, at the level of the filly's head. Dark heard a growl and the filly was touching her forehoof. She saw the filly rubbing Dark's hoof and the filly wasn't growling, she was purring. Dark was surprised to see the filly letting her touch her. Dark smiled. The filly was still wet but she stopped shivering from the cold water and Dark didn"t care that her hoof was wet. Lucky came in the room.

"Dark I have bad news for you." Lucky said. Dark stopped smiling.

"Tell me." Dark said.

"The boss is retiring. He's not going to be running this place no more."

"HE WHAT!?"

"*Sigh* My friend told me the boss is retiring."

"Where is he."

"I don't know. My friend don't know where he is either."

"Who's the new boss." Dark said. Lucky became nervous.

"The new boss is the guy that hurt the filly." Lucky said, nervously. Dark was dumbstruck.

"Lucky, please tell me that you're kidding."

"I'm not. I can't believe it too. But this is true and he might do something to this filly and this place."

"That son of a-"

"Dark! Language."

Dark thought of something that she never thought before. It might be crazy but it's the only way to keep that hurtful stallion out of reach.

"Lucky, before I say anything, I want you to trust me with this." Dark walked towards the key holder.

"Dark? What are you doing?" Lucky said, curiously.

Dark grabbed a key from her mouth and turned around. "I'm going to take the filly to my place." Dark trotted to the cell door and inserted the key from the lock.

"Dark are you crazy? That filly will attack you like the one she did to puddle." Lucky exclaimed. The lock pop opened and Dark took it out.

"Don't worry about that. We have no other choice. That stallion will hurt this filly. Do you want that to happen?"

"No, but Dark-"

"But what."

Lucky looked at the filly and Dark. The filly was looking confused but she had pleading eyes. Lucky could tell that she wants to get out of this cell. Dark on the other hoof, was worried about the filly. Something that made her feel this way. Something that made her calm and not being rough. Lucky saw this, especially Dark. Everytime she with that filly, she became... different.

"You know what? You're right. There is no other choice. I see that you want that stallion out of reach of that filly. What he did was wrong and I know that since he runs this place now, he will hurt her worse. So Dark, do what you have to do to help this filly get away from his hooves." Lucky said.

Dark looked at him for a few seconds. "Thank you Lucky." Dark opened the cell door and went inside of the cell.

"Be careful." Lucky said, worried. Dark was now inside of the cell with the filly inside.

"It's time to get you out of this place." Dark slowly walked towards the filly. The filly went into pouncing mode and growled at Dark.

"I don't want to hurt you but if you don't let me leash you-" Dark glanced at Lucky. Dark gave a nod to him. Lucky responded the nod and gave her a leash. "Then I have to force to leash you." Dark walked closer to the filly. The filly was ready to pounce at Dark, but she glimpsed at the cell door. Instead of attacking her, she bolted towards the cell door. But Dark did a quick reaction and caught the filly with a leash on the filly's neck. The leash tightened. The filly fell back and got choked by the leash when she was bolting her way out. The filly recovered quickly and quirked her body to face Dark. She started to fight back by trying to get the leash off her. Dark was also fighting back to get the leash tighter. Dark pulled the leash which tighten the leash around the filly's neck. The filly tried to bolt away but Dark finally had her leashed.

"Lucky. Grab the leash." Dark muffled her words from the leash she was holding from her mouth. Lucky grabbed the leash from his mouth tightly. Dark let go of the leash and went towards the filly.

"Calm down little one." Dark said. The filly growled at dark while still trying to get the leash off her. Soon the filly grew tired from trying to get the leash off her. Dark put a hoof on the filly's back and stroke it gently. The filly was startled by this. She was going to bite Dark but she stopped herself. She was too tired to fight anymore and she felt that Dark was not threating her anymore. Every stroke Dark took, the filly felt relax. While Dark continued to stroke the filly's back, the filly grew more tired and was now going to sleep. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Lucky let go of the leash and walked next to Dark. "Wow. How are we going to get her out of this place?" Lucky said.

"The back door." Dark said.

"Oh. Yeah, good plan."

Lucky grabbed the filly with his hooves and put the filly on Dark's back.

"Thank you Lucky. I got this. See you tomorrow."

"See ya and be careful." As they had their goodbyes, Dark trotted out the room and went through the hallways to get to the backdoor while trying to stabilize the filly with her wings from falling of her back. Dark found the exit and went out of the building. It was a cloudy night outside and it was dark but the light in the town provided light in the dim sky.

"Okay little filly, better hold on tight." Dark thought to herself. She turned her head over her shoulder and grabbed the leash that was hanging on her side from her mouth. She stood up on her hindlegs and used her forehooves to tighten the leash around her upper body.

"There, now we could fly." Dark said to herself. She landed on four and she opened her wings. She shook her latter to make sure the filly won't fall. She was secured. After that, she jumped and flapped her wings. High she went and she took off flying towards her home.

The filly stirred from her little sleep and adjusted her eyes to clear her blurry vision. She was confused at first but realized she was on top of a pony. She looked down and saw the ground far away from her. Her eyes narrowed and neighed. She grabbed dark's neck tightly and startled Dark.

"Ah, you choking... me." Dark exclaimed. The filly was holding Dark's neck tightly for her dear life while Dark tried to break free from the choke. Dark couldn't break free from the embrace because she was still flying and had to focus where she was going. A few minutes later, Dark stopped in front of her house and landed in front of the door.

She opened a secret compartment from the side of the door which was the small opening on the door frame and took out a key. She inserted the key from the keyhole and unlocked the door. She opened the door and went inside. She took the key out and put the key back.

"Well little filly, welcome to my home." Dark said. The filly was still holding Dark's neck but not tightly. She was clenching her eyes, unaware that Dark was not flying anymore.

"You can let go now." Dark asked. The filly didn't respond. Dark stood up on her hindlegs and used her forehooves to untie the leash that was wrap around her upper body. The filly felt the leash getting loose, so she opened her eyes and looked around her new surroundings. Dark untied the leash and let go of the leash. The filly then fell from Dark's back and got dazed, making her eyes spin around and derp. Dark stood on her four and turned around to face the filly.

"Sorry about that. Too tired." Dark jumped and flew quickly to the windows and closed them. Also the doors. The filly shook her daze off and looked around. She got up and stood there with her right foreleg up. Dark landed on the floor and furled her wings with a little flapping. Dark looked at the filly and was surprised that the filly was standing there looking around instead of trying to escape. The filly was very curious around the new environment. Dark cleared her throat which caught the filly's attention. Dark walked upstairs and into the short hallway to a door and opened it to reveal her room. Dark went downstairs but stopped in the middle of the stairs and waved her hoof to come upstairs. The filly didn't understand what she was doing. So she stood there looking at her with her head tilted to the left while she putting her right foreleg down. Dark sigh and trotted towards the filly. The filly went into attack mode which stopped dark from coming close to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you this time." Dark cooed. The filly saw Dark showing her warm smile to her. She slowly stopped her attack mode and stared at Dark. Dark thought how to get her into Dark's room. Even though it's a bad idea but somewhat she felt that the filly will not harm her unless she threatened her. An idea came into her head. Dark walked to a nightstand next to her couch and grabbed a box that looked antique. She walked back to the filly while holding a box with her hoof and sat down on the floor on her haunches. She turned the box around and found a key that was connected to the box. She turned it clockwise making a ticking sound and when she let go, the box opened on top and there was a pony with a tutu on. It spun slowly in the center while it was on the ballerina pose. The lullaby song came on and Dark and the filly listened to the song. The filly slowly starting to close her eyes and laid down on the floor. Dark yawned from the song and looked at the filly that was now fast asleep. She closed the box which stopped the song and the key. She got up and put back where the box was at. She grabbed the filly and put it from her back. She then went upstairs and in her room. She put down the filly on the bed and she laid down on the bed also, on the other side. The filly made a cute yawn and stretch her legs out. Then she coiled herself. Dark chuckled, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**a/n: I want to say thank you for the people that followed my story, and the other people that followed me. I worked hard for this and it's going to be harder because of school and life. I would be really appreciated for the story followers to follow me if you want. I made a new story called CMC New York. Also check out my other stories. Here is one of these stories that are getting more views on my profile: Slenderpony and Rough time goes by. Enjoy. (ubermaster, if you are reading this, I want to tell you this. I've read your bio and you like Slenderman. So for the slenderpony 2, I didn't do it yet but I will do it when time comes. It will be base on Slender, the arrival.) These stories are mine. I do not own anything. **


	4. Chapter 4

*Knockknockknock* "Mmmh." *Knockknockknock* "Ugh" *Knockknockknockknock* "ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" Dark looked at the clock. It was 6:27 AM. The filly woke up from the yell and she put her head up to see what's going on.

"Who comes knocking at my door at this time? *Cough cough*" *Knockknockknock* Dark got more irritated. Dark got up from the bed and trotted to the front door while the knocking continued. This time, it's more louder. Dark opened the door and peeked. It was lucky that was knocking on the door. Dark opened the door wide to let Lucky in. Lucky went straight in.

"Lucky why are you here at this time and knocking on the door like that?" Dark asked, still irritated. Lucky turned around to look at Dark. He looked nervous.

"Dark we got a really bad problem. Really bad." Lucky said, frustrated.

"What is it? *Cough*"

"It's the new boss. He sent the workers to find you and the filly. There are also coming this way to get you."

"How do you know about this?" Dark closed the door.

"I was working until the announcement said to everypony to come in the meeting. I was hiding and listening to what the boss said. He found out that the filly is gone. He also said that if somepony found the filly and you, he will reward 1,000 bits."

"What! What will he do to me, banish me to the moon. Also why the workers want to catch me?"

"Maybe he will banish you to the moon. If he ask Celestia. But I doubt that he will never do that, and the workers want to catch you is because the bits. Remember, I accepted this job because I needed more bits. I used to work on the stand."

"Okay I understand, and this guy is becoming VERY annoying." Dark said, mad.

"Indeed he is." Suddenly, they both heard a glass shattered in the kitchen. Dark galloped slowly towards the source of the sound since she just woke up while Lucky trotted to the source of the sound also. Dark looked around in the kitchen and saw a plate that was shattered in pieces. She noticed a kitchen window was opened. Dark went towards the window, not even caring about the shattered glass on the floor and looked out the window. The view was showing the town of Ponyville.

"This is not good. Please tell me the filly is still here." Dark nervously said. Lucky looked around the kitchen and noticed a small dark red spot on the counter. It was smaller than the tiles on the floor. Lucky took a closer look and he could see that it was liquid.

"Dark look." Lucky asked. Dark turned her head to look at Lucky. She noticed he was looking at the dark red spot. She took a look closely.

"What is that?" Dark asked.

"Blood." Lucky blankly said. Dark was shocked to hear that.

"Wait blood? But how?" Dark turned her head and looked at the window again. She looked at the window frame and could see small blood drops on it. She also could see that a handle that locks and unlocks the window was covered mostly in blood.

"She galloped off the window. She must be heading to town." Dark said. Suddenly, somepony knocked on the front door two times.

"Their here." Lucky said. He became nervous.

"Lucky, try to hide. I'm going to find the filly." Dark opened her wings and flapped. She flew out the window and flew towards the town.

"But Dark..." Lucky watched Dark fly away. "I don't know much about your house." Lucky said to himself. *Bang* The door broke open. Lucky galloped out of the kitchen and went inside a closet to hide himself.

"Hm... cozy." Lucky laid on the floor and kept his mouth shut.

...

The filly was galloping in town of Ponyville, searching for the source of food that caught her interest. She could smell the food that was coming from the area she never seen before. The filly had a gash on her left foreleg, near the hoof. Blood was leaking from the gash. It was exposed. The ponies that saw the filly could see the gash when the filly go past them.

She stopped galloping and looked around the environment. What she's seeing was houses, ponies walking, fillies and colts playing, and stands full of fruits and flowers that the ponies are selling. But suddenly, the filly felt afraid. Afraid of the ponies that are starting to surround her. She felt threaten. The eyes of the ponies started to stare at the filly. The filly was hearing mumbles that are coming from the ponies. She couldn't take it anymore. She bolted as fast as she could to escape the area. But then, she felt somepony was following her. The filly looked back and noticed a earth stallion was chasing her. She continued to bolt faster. Her heart was beating fast from all the energy she was using. She dodged a pony that was in front of her but then, a stand was in the way. She jumped over the stand. The stand was tall which cause her to knocked most of the apples that was on top of the stand. Mayor mare was caught in the filly's way. The filly jumped over mayor mare and landed perfectly on four. Mayor mare looked at the filly with a confused look. The stallion bolted around the mayor and continued his pursuit. There were lots of stuff and poines that are in the filly's way. She was dodging everything that was in her way which slowed herself and the stallion down. Soon the filly felt tired from bolting. She turned left and went inside of a building. The stallion was close to catching the filly. He can outrun the filly but the filly was surprisingly fast since she still got the energy of a wild animal. The stallion went inside of the building and noticed this was not just a regular building, it's a spa. He panted and ask a blue earth mare about the filly.

"Excuse me ma'am, did you see a filly went inside here?" The stallion said.

The mare nodded and pointed her hoof at the mareroom/mare locker room.

"Great. Um ma'am? The filly that you saw is dangerous. I need to go in there and catch her. The mare shook her head.

"Then you leave me no choice." The stallion didn't want to let the filly go. So he forced himself to move her out the way and trotted towards the mareroom, but got stopped by somepony pulling his tail. He turned around to face the pony that tried to stop him from going any further.

"Listen, I'm not letting her leave this building until I caught her! Now let go or I will turned this place into a cow manure factory!" He said, furiously.

"I'm not letting you go in there." The mare said with an european-accent.

"I think it's best for you to leave, now." She stared at him with a serious look.

"What if I don't. What will you do to me." The stallion said. The mare quickly grab the stallion's neck. She turned herself around, still holding the neck and was doing the sleeper hold.

"Then I have to do this." The mare said. The stallion tried to fight back, but his attempt of fighting back failed. He slowly limped to the floor until he was out cold.

A pink earth mare came to the lobby and saw a mare with a stallion out cold on the floor. She was surprised to see that.

"Another stalker that was trying to go to the mareroom?" The pink mare said, that also have an European-accent.

The blue mare shrugged her shoulders.

...

The filly was very confused. She saw metal boxes with other metal boxes on top which are lockers, there are benches, and shelves fill with clean folded white towels. The filly was panting and her tired legs were about to lose the support of her weight. Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from behind her which jump-started her legs to move quickly. She tried to find a place to hide but then, her left foreankle lost support of her leg which stretched her skin that created a bigger gash that she still have. The filly whined in pain but she quickly silenced it with her mouth closed tightly. She lifted her left foreleg and continued to find a way to hide with her three legs. She found an opened locker that was at the bottom. She had no choice. So she went inside of the locker and surprisingly, she closed the locker door. A small vent was shown by the light going through the small vent. The pain on her gash was immense. She let a tear go out from under her eye. A blue earth mare from before looked around to find the filly. She stopped where the filly could see her from the small vent. She was about to continue her search and lifted her foreleg but she stopped herself and looked at the floor. What she's seeing was a small red liquid on the floor. She put her leg down and pried her eyes at the red liquid.

"Aloe!" The blue mare shouted. She found a path of the red liquid that lead towards the locker where the filly was hiding. Her eyes aimed at the locker. The filly moved her head back scarily. She didn't want to gallop again. Especially the pain and the gash that she have. A sound of the door was made. The blue mare looked over her shoulder to speak to a pony that she called.

"Yes sister?" A pink earth mare name Aloe spoke.

"Bring me medical kit, quickly." The blue mare said.

"Yes. Right away." Aloe obeyed and left the mareroom to get the kit.

The blue mare looked at the locker again. This time, she walked towards it. The filly put her body back to the end of the locker. The blue mare made it towards the locker. The filly didn't know what to do. She couldn't find a way out of a situation. The blue mare slowly opened the locker door until it was wide. The filly wasn't doing anything. She didn't growl nor attack. She only just looked at her with scared eyes. The blue mare kept a straight face.

"You alright?" The blue mare tried to speak sweetly as best as she can. The filly kept looking at her. The blue mare saw a huge gash on her left foreleg near the hoof. Blood was slowly leaking from the gash. The sound of the door was made again and it was the pink mare carrying a kit that has a red plus sign in the middle from her mouth. She trotted towards the blue mare. The blue mare raised a hoof. Aloe stopped her tracks and looked at her. She then put the kit down on the floor and slided it towards the blue mare. The blue mare lowered her hoof and caught the kit. The filly looked at the kit confused but she could tell the blue mare was about to do something. The filly growled.

"Lotus, what is that?" Aloe asked. The blue mare name lotus continued to look at the filly.

"A filly. Not just a regular filly though." Lotus said, calmly. Aloe had a confused look by what she meant 'not a regular filly'. Lotus looked at the kit and opened the kit which startled the filly. The filly growled louder. Lotus sat on the floor, carefully not to touch the red liquid on her haunches and took out a clear liquid bottle and a fresh, clean napkin. The filly didn't like what she's was planning to do. She got up and tried to escape from the room but she felt a grasp from her chest. It was being pulled towards lotus. She started to fight back. Lotus was the one who grabbed the filly. She used her free hoof to the neck and with a hard short push, the filly was stunned. Lotus found a pressure point which caused the filly to go limp. The filly was scared and confused. She tried to move but her body and legs didn't want to move. Lotus put her on the floor and grabbed the bottle and the napkin that she took out. She cleaned the blood from the gash with the napkin which caused the filly to urge to scream but she contained it. Lotus stopped the cleaning and folded the napkin. She opened the bottle and pour a little of the clear liquid on the napkin. She then gently place the napkin on the gash. The stallion that was chasing the filly started to stir from his sleep.

"Ow... My head." He said. Lotus heard the noise coming from the other side of the door.

"Aloe, take care of the business for me please." Lotus said to Aloe. Aloe gave a nod to her. She walked out of the mare room. Aloe noticed a stallion that got knocked out was starting to wake up. She raised her hoof and hit the stallion on the head. The stallion went back to his unconsciousness.

The filly was calm. She didn't feel threatened anymore by Lotus. She felt that she was kind to help her. This was new to her. Because her life was different then this. Before, she thought that every animal she saw was an enemy to her. Now, she saw her kind was nice, gentle, sweet and... happy. But what makes her most happy is Dark. Now a mare in front of her taking care of the gash was also being nice. Usually, when the filly gets a cut or a bruise, she lets it heal by itself. She was confused by this. Things was changing around her. She thought that there were others that are nice like Dark. But she won't trust nopony except Dark. She's the only one that she can trust her. She felt that she's the mother of her. That's what she felt.

Lotus was done wrapping the bandage on her gash. She let out a grin to the filly. The filly was daydreaming from the thought she was thinking. She snapped out of the daydream and stared at Lotus. Lotus grabbed the filly's head and shoulder and quirked her neck. The filly can move now. The filly got up and tried to stand on four. A little limp but everything else was okay. The filly grinned. Aloe poked her head from the door that was open.

****"Sister, we have a problem." Aloe said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh. Where is she." Dark was flying over Ponyville to find the filly. She searched everywhere to find her. Dark was little panicked about this. So she hovered in the middle of the town and looked around. She saw crowded ponies in a circle formation. She flew towards it and went closer; she saw a filly that was surrounded by ponies. Realization came as she found the filly because of her color. The filly was cringing, trying to stay away from the ponies that was surrounding her. Before the ponies dived for the filly, Dark dived down towards the filly. She landed and grabbed the filly tightly. She then flapped her wings as hard as she can and flew up away from the ponies.

"It's her. Get her!" A stallion shouted. The pegasi ponies flew up in the air and started to chase Dark and the filly.

The filly was confused. She looked down and saw a ground far away from her. *WHINNY!* She whinnied loudly and grabbed Dark tightly.

"Don't worry. I gotch you." Dark flew faster. The filly looked at the pony and realized it was Dark. She hugged Dark and nuzzled. Dark saw this and grinned. The pegasi was catching up, trying to increase their speeds. A sandstone color mare was cornering her on the side. She attempted to push Dark to lose control but Dark went down and banked left sharply. The mare lost control in her flight and lost speed. Another pony came and tried to tackle Dark. It succeeded with effort. Dark winced from the blow and accidentally dropped the filly. The filly whinnied. Dark snapped out and quickly flew down to grabbed the filly. Dark flapped her wings harder, straining her muscles. She reach her hooves out and grabbed the filly just in time before she hits the ground. The pony that tackled Dark started to feel guilty. The pony hovered while other pegasi was still chasing her. Dark was out of breath. She slowed down her speed and landed hard on the ground, still grasping the filly. The filly was in state of shock, quivering from the fall. Dark hid from a house, against the outside wall. She looked back and saw 2 pegasi searching. Soon, they dispersed out of Dark's sight. She sighed and panted. Suddenly a mare in front of Dark stood there waiting for Dark to look at her. Dark looked and flinched.

"Stay away or I'll be wild like her." Dark now glared at a mare in front of her. The filly hid behind Dark's foreleg. Dark looked at her carefully and noticed a familiar face.

"Puddle, is that you?" Dark asked.

"That's me. Come before they find you here." Puddle walked away. Dark followed, decamping from her hiding place.

...

"So Lucky. Tell me, why were you in Dark's house?" A stallion said.

"To warned her about what's going on now." Lucky exclaimed. Lucky was in the cell room where the filly cell was at. Now it's Lucky's cell.

"You know that filly is dangerous. Now she's roaming around with your friend."

"Yeah. I know."

"Now I got to find both of them."

"That's not what you was doing."

"Excuse me?"

"That's right. You was just planning this, aren't you? You just want to control this company. Soon this place will fall apart."

"Ha. That's not going to happen when I'm around."

"Really. There's an angry mob going on a strike in front of the building."

"S-So. That doesn't mean that I'm stopping."

"You're lying. By the time this continues, you are going to have some trouble in your hooves.

"SHUT YOUR HORSE MOUTH! I am not planning anything that has to do with taking over! That old boss gave this company to me and he is out of it.

"You want something else. Don't you."

"I've been through this stupid job just to get this promotion. I am sick and tired of being pushed around! Now it's my turn to push others in guilt like the ones that did to me."

"And you think it's the right thing?"

"I'll show you what's the right thing or not, and your friend is the one to get it."

...

The 3 was at a house where Puddle lives. They are in the living room with shaded windows and 2 hay-scented candles.

"Puddle... I don't know what to say. Th-" Dark got interrupted.

"There's no need to thank me." Puddle said with a grin.

"Puddle I..." Dark paused."I'm sorry *cough* for hurting you."

"I hate that word." Dark thought in her head.

"I don't know. You did hurt me."

"Oh come on. I did that because you lied."

"Okay, apology accepted."

The filly stared at Puddle in every move. She was ready to attack for anything to protect Dark. Puddle looked at the filly. The filly saw this and growled. Puddle became nervous.

"Um." Puddle took caution at the filly. Dark put a hoof in front of the filly which the filly immediately stop growling. But she continued her stare.

"Sorry. She's still... not ready for greeting ponies." Dark sheepishly grinned. "May I use your bathroom please."

"Sure. The bathroom is down the hall, to your left." Puddle answered. Dark left the living room. Puddle turned her head to look at the filly again.

"Ah!" Puddle yelped. The filly was in front of Puddle which jump-scared her. The filly growled. She stood there, staring at her closely. Puddle didn't move a muscle.

…

"Why, why this stupid bucking stallion is ruining my life. This filly doesn't deserved to be tortured. She have a life. A life that needs to be fix with love, care and... and." Dark trailed off. She looked herself at the mirror. She was a mess. The mane all not fixed, her eyes looks like it needs a shut eye, and her feathers from her wings are not straightened. She sighed. She turned the faucet on and warm water came out. She splashed water to her face and her mane. She shook the water out and grabbed a towel. She thought for a sec until she realized somepony probably used it. She put back where it were.

"*Coughing* Oh celestia, why I'm coughing. It's annoying. *Coughing*" Dark said with annoyance. She shook her head to get the excess water out. She then made a horse snorting sound when she stopped. She looked around the bathroom and found out that she accidentally spread water all over the bathroom.

"Oops."

...

"Ah!" *Crash* *Glass shattering* Puddle was trying to get away from the filly that was chasing her. She wasn't fully recover from the attack before, so she was in pain while she still trying to escape. She was now cornered. She backed away from the filly but stopped by touching the wall on her hind quarters. The filly was in pouncing mode, ready to attack her again. Puddle closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Suddenly, the lights turned on. They both turned their heads to see Dark standing there with a blankly stare. Then her blankly stare turned to glare. Dark was glaring at the filly. The filly saw this and backed away from Puddle.

"You okay?" Dark asked, changing to her normal facial expression.

"No. She got me galloping around my house, making a mess here. That filly is freakin scaring yo. Puddle said, that changed her accent. Dark got confused.

"Uh, sorry. Me and my son used to live in Manehattan." Puddle corrected her.

"Oh, okay." Dark felt something rubbing on her forelegs. She looked down to see the filly nuzzling. She sniffed and looked at Puddle. She growled. Puddle looked and quickly moved back. Dark was wondering why the filly was still trying to attack her. She thought in her head.

"Why she's away like this to Puddle? Is it because her mane." Dark thought in her head. She looked at Puddle's mane.

"No. Is it because her eyes?... No." Dark sniffed. She smell a sweet aroma scent coming from Puddle.

"The smell?" Dark ended her thoughts.

"Puddle-" Before Dark continued to speak, she heard clopping of the hooves from the stairs. What came from downstair was a colt. His coat color is the same color of Puddle's coat, only darker. His mane and tail is dark purple with black streak going through.

"Oh this is my son Haze. Haze, this is Dark." Puddle said, using her Manehatten accent.

"What's up ma lady." Haze greeted. Haze had a stronger Manehatten accent.

"Doing great." Dark said with sarcasm. The filly stood there sitting next to Dark. She was staring at the colt. Haze looked at her. The filly quickly stopped staring and looked down taking glimpse at him.

"Haze. Did you finished your homework?" Puddle asked. She stopped using her accent.

"Yes mother. Can I go play now. My boys are waiting for me." He said, anxious to go.

"Yes dear. Go ahead. But be careful okay."

"I will." The colt left the house.

"Now what were you saying." Puddle looked at Dark.

"Uh? Oh um... did you use any perfume or anything?" Dark asked.

Yes. Why you asked?"

"Can I see it."

"I don't know. It's pretty expensive."

"Just let me see." Dark asked. Puddle looked at her with a very little annoyance.

"Fine." Puddle started to walk toward the stairs. The filly hissed which made Puddle jolted and walked faster.

Dark looked at the filly. She leveled her head to the filly. The filly looked at her. Suddenly, a growl was made and it was the filly's stomach.

"I guess that you're hungry. Don't worry. We'll eat soon." Dark cooed. The filly made a hungry face expression. She looked around to find something to eat. She got up and walked towards the sweet aroma of food that she smelled. But stopped by somepony pulling her tail. Dark grabbed her tail in time before the filly was out of reach. The filly didn't like it. She growled at Dark, trying to warn her to stay back.

"Whoa there. I'm not here to get crazy." Dark let go of the filly's tail. The filly whipped her tail away from Dark and stopped growling. She continued to find the food that she smelled and went to the kitchen. Dark followed the filly to the kitchen. The filly looked back over her shoulders. She felt like she's being followed and threaten. She turned around and growled at Dark again. Dark was not afraid of the growled but a little hesitant about it. The filly's stomach growled that took over her growl. She stood there silent and gazed at Dark. Dark felt bad for leaving her hungry. She looked around and found a fridge. She trotted towards the fridge and opened it. Dark caught her eyes at a delicious pink cake with white frosting and a cherry on top. She opened the refrigerator door wide. The filly looked at the cake and started to gaze at it. Her mouth started to drool and she licked her lips. A piece was already cut off from the cake. Dark took a big piece of cake and moved the cake to make the filly follow the cake. The filly didn't took her eyes off the cake. Her stomach told her to get it and she obliged.

"You want it? Huh? Huh?" Dark teased. The filly galloped towards the cake and jumped to get it. Dark quickly raised the cake that she was holding, stood on two hind legs and leaned on the counter. The filly missed it. She continued to try and jumped for it but it was not vail to reach it. She didn't stop and jumped higher, almost leveling Dark's head to the filly's head. The filly grew upset and stopped. She glared at Dark for not giving her the cake.

"If you want the cake. You have to eat and sit properly." Dark put a hoof on the filly's lower back. She pushed it down which made the filly land on her haunches. She put the cake down on the floor in front of the filly. The filly got up to get the cake but sat back down on the floor again. Dark pushed the filly's lower back again; not letting her get up. The filly looked up at Dark, then she looked down at the cake. She relaxed her muscles and stood there with hungry eyes. Dark grabbed the filly with her two free hooves and flapped her now opened wings. She flew to the table and she put the filly down on a pillow. She flew back to the cake, took it, and went back to the filly. The filly was confused. But when Dark put the cake down on a table, she immediately forget what she was thinking. She opened her mouth wide and before she chomped down the cake, Dark quickly took the cake. The filly missed it and hit her teeth.

"No. That's not how you eat." Dark said to the filly. The filly wanted the cake badly. So she got up, took the cake with her mouth and galloped to the middle of the kitchen. She ate the cake in a messy way, devouring it until she licked the floor. Dark was disgusted to see that.

"Oh my. This filly has lots to learn." She thought in her head.

"Okay Dark. Why my bathroom is-? What are you girls doing here in the kitchen?" Puddle asked, looking around both of them. The filly was done eating the piece of cake and started to gaze at puddle. Dark looked at her sheepishly.

"The filly was hungry. So I gave her a piece of cake." Dark nervously said. Puddle's eyes dilated.

"You gave her the cake!?" Puddle shouted.

"A piece of cake."

Puddle went to the fridge and opened it.

"Oh nooo. This is my friend's birthday cake for her birthday." Puddle whined. She sighed and became upset.

"Oops. My bad. She was hungry, that's all." Dark felt bad for taking a piece of cake. She looked at the perfume that Puddle went and get. Suddenly, the filly galloped towards the cake and jamed herself in the fridge to get the cake. Puddle quickly reacted to what was going on. The filly pulled out the cake and the cake went *Blop* to the floor. She started to devour the cake like she was in the swimming pool full of candies. Puddle's eyelid twitched.

"I think we should make a new one. This time, without the filly laying a hoof on it, and I just discovered her favorite food." Dark said.

Puddle glared at Dark. "When she is done, you better clean dat kitchen floor with your mouth. Here." Puddle threw the perfume at Dark. Dark caught it with her mouth. "Do whatever you want with it." Puddle walked out of the kitchen angrily, trying to strain her shout of anger. Dark rolled her eyes and stared at the filly. The filly continued to devour the cake, almost eating everything that she can.

**It would nice for you guys give me powers for my friend. He need powers for his story. Fire, ice, light, dark and thunder. He'll be really thankful for giving him powers. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally, I'm done." Dark was cleaning the spot where the filly was eating the cake on the floor. After she finished, she put down the cleaning tool that Puddle gave and looked at the perfume. She took it with her mouth and trotted towards the living room. In the living room was the filly grooming herself with her tongue. She was sitting on a couch.

The filly glanced at Dark, tilting her head cutely. "Well little filly. I remember something." Dark sat down on the floor with her haunches and put the perfume down on the coffee table. "I still didn't give you a name."

Dark thought it was a good time to think of a name for the filly. As she thought, a name that she thought popped up in her head.

"Willow fall?... No. Pudding hooves?... Not that either. As her endless thoughts of thinking of a name, she thought one that she might like. Dark looked at the filly's cutie mark. Two wild trees and a wild bush between the two trees.

"How about... Wild Nature. Yea. Sounds good, huh Wild." Dark said to the filly that was now named Wild Nature. Wild looked at Dark with a confused look. Dark just grinned.

"I take that as in yes." Dark glanced at the perfume and took it with her hoof. She opened the top cover with the other hoof and sniffed the sweet aroma.

"It smells good. But why the filly- I mean Wild doesn't like this?" Dark questioned herself. She sprayed a pillow from the couch. Wild immediately caught the scent and attacked the pillow in mere seconds. The pillow bled cottons on the couch and floor.

"Wild stop it! Now!" Dark glared at Wild. The filly didn't stop. Dark grabbed Wild's ear and pulled away from the now bleeding cotton pillow. Wild whined in pain, but turned around and growled at Dark. She attempted to bite Dark's foreleg and did, but missed it.

"No." Dark commanded. She put her forelegs down on the floor and stared at Wild sternly. Wild stopped growling but kept her eyes focus at Dark with every move she took. Dark glad that she got her attention, she pulled out her hoof and slowly went towards above Wild's head. Wild thought it was a threat but when she looked at Dark's face, she knew that she wasn't going to harm her. So Wild gave in and nuzzled Dark's hoof. Suddenly, Dark pulled Wild a hug while the filly was surprised by the action. Dark closed her eyes and thought in her head.

"What if I become a mother to this foal. I know I won't be able to like it. But I want to get this feeling out... I wonder what Wild thinks I'm her mother. Being there for her and taken care of her is a great way to know that she thinks I'm her mother... I-I guess I am in her heart." Dark's stomach growled that cause the filly to jump back.

"Don't worry Wild Nature. I am hungry as you before." Dark got up and trotted toward the stairs and went up.

When she went up, there was a short hallway with three doors. She now realized it that there are more doors in the hallway. Before, she was too lazy to look straight. "Puddle? Puddle where are you? *Coughing* Come on." Dark asked while concealing her cough.

"I'm in here. Just hold on a sec." Puddle answered. Dark heard noises coming from the other side of the door. She put her left ear against the door and listened to what the noise Puddle was making. Suddenly, Puddle opened the door quickly which caused Dark to fall on the floor. She quickly got back up and acted as nothing happen.

"Hey Puddle. Um... I was wondering." Dark paused. "Can you make me breakfast and lunch. For me please."

"You want breakfast and lunch?"

"Um yes?"

"Dark seriously?" Puddle protested. Dark looked at her with begging eyes.

"Dark no. I'm could give you breakfast but not breakfast and lunch at the same time. That's just wrong."

"What's wrong with that. I'm just hungry, that's all." Dark walked in the bathroom and closed the door behind her while Puddle went downstairs. But before she entered the kitchen, Puddle saw what shocked her. "AHHH! Noo, not the carpet!"

...

"*Gurgle* S-Stop it! *Coughing*" Lucky was being tortured by the boss blasting cold water on him with the water hose. The boss continued his assault to Lucky with non-stop cold water still blasting on his body and face.

"No. Tell me, why are you refusing my order!" The boss exclaimed.

"Because this is Equestria and you're just a manager that is stupid enough to become a manager here." Lucky protested angrily but with little fear. The stallion blasted more cold water directly towards Lucky's face.

"Oh, but you're just a stupid horse crap that likes to talk smart with me!" Suddenly, the water started to die from the water hose. "Wait what!?"

"Looks like the angry mob took your water supply too. *Coughing*" Lucky got up from the corner and limped towards the cell bars.

"You know this is about to end from all this misery you caused and princess Celestia is going to come for you."

The stallion looked at him evilly. "Ha... Haha... Hhhahahahahaha!"

"This guy is crazy." Lucky rolled his eyes.

...

"I can't believe she used the bathroom on a carpet in the middle of the LIVING ROOM!" Dark shouted in her thoughts. She was so upset that she got to teach Wild how to potty train and she had to clean the wastes. But it doesn't matter because Wild was just a filly that born in the woods of course. Dark breathed calmly, inhaling and exhaling slowly through her nostrils to calm her nerves down.

"Finally I'm finished. *Heavy sigh*" Dark wiped her sweat from her forehead while she put the cleaning tools away and plopped down on the couch. Suddenly, she coughed painfully, hurting her chest.

"Freakin- *coughing*" Dark's cough cut her sentence off. She then started hacking. She quickly walked towards the sink from the kitchen. She made a huge spit from her mouth and spat it from the sink. She looked at it and it made her disgusted. The spit was a regular spit, but with white goo. She turned the faucet on and washed the spit and her mouth. She cleared her throat and continued to wash her mouth. After she done that, she went back to the couch and closed her eyes which she slowly took a nap.

Wild was scratching her flank and her back by dragging herself on the carpet like a dog. Puddle went outside to get her son haze back to her house.

...

"I missed that filly. She was so cute. I'm just worried about her." Aloe said.

"Aloe, stop getting your hopes down. She will be fine. Now-" Lotus looked at a stallion seductively. "Do you want a massage or a V.I.P service."


	7. Chapter 7

"And this is how you sit on a toilet." Dark put Wild on the toilet and the filly was confused from what she was sitting on. The filly accidentally slipped her flank in the toilet and got stuck on the toilet seat. The filly used her forelegs to get out but she just made it worse.

"Wild REALLY!" Dark wrapped around the filly's chest area and tried pulling her out. It succeeded, but she flew back along with the filly, towards the tub. *Thud* "Ah!" The shower curtain fell on both of them, the soap fell on Dark's mouth, and wild knocked the stuff in the shower. Wild started to snicker, then she laughed. Wild's laugh made Dark laugh as well. She spit the soap away from her mouth and started laughing with each other. Suddenly, Dark coughed which ruined the laughing time. She pushed the shower curtains away and got up from the tub. She started hacking again and went to the sink. She felt pain from her throat and she spat the similar spit from before in the sink. Wild grew concerned, but don't know what she was concerning about. She got out of the tub and nuzzled Dark's hindleg. Dark concealed her coughing and looked down at Wild.

"Don't worry, it's just a cold." Dark said sweetly. Wild continued nuzzling Dark and looked up at her. Suddenly, a banging sound startled the two. "Dark!"

Dark went downstairs followed by Wild and noticed Puddle looked out of breath with Haze.

"What's wrong Puddle?" Dark asked.

"The research center. Princess Celestia is there."

...

As princess Celestia stood in front of the research center, all the ponies that were in strike bowed down for her. All the workers was out of the building and outside bowing for Celestia. Celestia walked in, putting her head low so she won't hit her head above the door frame. She took a quick observation around the room and walked further.

"Hm. Where's the manager of this place?" She asked to herself. The 2 guards walked in next to Celestia. Celestia then heard hissing sound coming from an unknown room. She poked her head and saw a tank hissing out gas. She then saw a cooking timer about to start ringing.

"GUARDS!" Celestia yelled. "Shield the ponies!"

...

"I can't go there, I'm not sure they're still searching for me and her." Dark said.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Celestia is there and I think you should g-" Puddle sentence was cut off by a loud boom. All four felt the vibration of the ground. puddle quickly glanced at the window and saw what terrified her. An explosion erupted, forming black clouds and fire through the air. Dark saw it too and was shocked of what she saw while her mouth gaped open. She then spoke.

"Let's go. You colt, don't let her leave this house. You got that." Dark looked at Haze.

"Yes sir." Haze said, sarcastically.

"You better not let her leave this house or I will tie your leg, hang you, and use you as a punching bag. YOU GOT THAT!" Dark glared at him. Haze arched his back in fear and gulped.

"Got it." He said, frightened.

Dark opened her wings and flapped with great speed. She flew towards the door and opened it. She then flew out fast as she could.

"DARK WAIT FOR ME!" Puddle closed the door and galloped to the source of the explosion.

Wild looked at the window and neighed for Dark to come back.

"So..." Haze broke the silence. Wild glanced at him and for some reason, she looked at him like she was on trance.

"Do you wanna play a game?" Haze said. Wild tilted her head. She walked towards him went around him.

"What the hay are you doing?" Haze looked at her with a confused look. Wild stopped behind him and sniffed his behind. Haze recoiled.

"What the hay. You crazy." Haze moved away from her. Wild continued to go behind him. Haze galloped away from her. She followed, chasing Haze everywhere he went. He was soon cornered, unable to move away from her.

"Please stop." He said. Wild came close to his face. She licked his cheek and blushed. Haze also blushed by a sudden awkward moment. Wild lifted her tail and swayed a little to the left and the right.

...

"Oh my Celestia of the sun's name. What happen?" Dark asked herself. She flew down to the ground and landed while she fixed her wings to the right position. All the ponies that were near the center was safe. None of them didn't get hurt or burn by the blasting fire explosion.

"Excuse me miss. What happen here?" Dark asked to a gray mare with blonde mane and tail.

"Huh, oh. Hi there." A mare said, excitedly. When the mare looked at Dark, Dark could see that she was wall-eyed.

"Yea... Hi." Dark said, becoming impatient. "What happen here?"

"Celestia went in there and fireworks came. It went boooom and It was like ffffffffshhhhhh, and ponies were like ahhhhhhh, and I was like-" She then got cut off.

"I get it thank you!" Dark trotted away from the mare.

"You're welcome miss."

Dark just realized what the gray mare said. Her eyes narrowed and spoke. "Celestia was in there during the explosion!?" She whispered.

"Look she's alive." A pony said. Everypony started to mutter and looked up in the sky. What's there was Celestia flying above the building, blowing the fire out instantly. She then flew down and landed.

"Don't worry everypony. We will fix this and find the culprit if this madness. Please go back to your homes and be safe from the insubordination. That will be all." Celestia finished her speech.

Dark was shock about this. The used to be her job has been destroyed and torn to pieces. Puddle finally made it to where Dark was standing and panted, catching her breath.

"What did... I miss?" Puddle asked, still catching her breath.

"Celestia almost died from the explosion." Dark answered.

"WHAT!?"

"Does that answer your question." Dark pointed a burnt broke down research center.

"Is Celestia okay?"

"Oh yea. She left like it was noth- *Coughing*" Dark coughed. She held her chest while she coughed.

"Dark you don't look very well, you alright?"

"Clearing throat* I'm alright Puddle. It's just a cold."

"By the looks of it, you look like you have more than cold, are you sure?"

"Yes Puddle. Now come on, ponies are giving me a look."

"Alright."

They both turned around and walked out of the scene until a pony came in front of Dark and faced her. Dark stopped and looked at the pony.

"Dark, right?" The pony said. It was a pegasus mare with white coat, light blue mane and tail, and light blue eyes.

"Yes. What do you want." Dark said, getting herself ready for anything that will ambush her and Puddle.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for tackling you on the chase." The mare said. Dark recognized her and instantly got mad.

"You made me drop Wild you crazy ugly mule-lookin."

"Whoa there, not here to get feisty. I came here to apologize. Not you giving me your nasty altitude." The mare said, becoming mad about the mule-looking part.

"No. That apologize was nothing. If I didn't reach the filly in time she could've been dead." The last word caused attention to the ponies that was near Dark. The mare didn't say anything. She felt more guilty now for hearing that word.

"Look I only did that because I needed the bits-"

"Do you think the bits is more important than risking the filly's life and me."

"...Before I realized that I made you drop her." The mare said, sadly. Her wings went down. The ponies that were chasing Dark and Wild came in and surrounded Dark and Puddle. "I'm sorry Dark. We're all sorry." The ponies started to say sorry to her and looked at her with an awaiting answer.

"Thank you... Thank you all for apologizing. And I'm also sorry for getting mad at you uh... white mare. It's just that you guys were focus on the bits and I understand that, but you guys think she just a wild animal. She is not, she has a life like the rest of you. Only different from all of you. You just made it harder for her to open up to this society. I'm glad that you guys understand of what she's going though and apologizing me for what you guys did. I'm thankful for that. Thank you." Dark gave a beautiful unexpected speech to them and the ponies was glad to hear that.

"I see that you are giving apologizes to this mare." The ponies looked at Princess Celestia herself approaching behind Dark and they bowed. Puddle and Dark turned around and saw Celestia walking towards them. They quickly bowed.

"Rise my ponies." Celestia said. The ponies raised themselves and gazed at Celestia.

"For apologizing to this mare, I'm giving you jobs that you need for bits. The ponies cheered.

"And as for you for giving that wonderful speech, I will also give you a job as well."

"Thank you Celestia for your offer." Dark said nervous.

"Farewell ponies, you may ask Mare Mayor for the job." Celestia went to her chariot and the guards lifted the chariot off the ground.

"Hey Dark." Puddle said. Dark glanced at Puddle. "You named the filly Wild?"

"Yes. Her name is Wild Nature." Dark said as she grinned.

...

"Damn. I almost had her gone for good. All well, at least Dark left a weak little pony to be suffered. This is too easy." The used to be boss said while he held the net with Wild in it. Wild squirmed, bit and whined, trying to get out but she only got tangled from her legs.

"Shh shh don't worry." He said as he injected a sleeping serum on Wild's flank with the syringe. "We'll get there soon." Wild started to closed her eyes with the last look of Puddle's house and went to sleep.

...

22 minutes later. Dark and Puddle walked together towards Puddle's house. As they got closer, they could see that the front door was open. Dark's heart pumped fast and she grew frantic upon seeing the front door open. She rushed inside, searching everywhere for her. When she searched the closet, she found Haze on the floor coiling himself with his eyes narrow.

"Haze!" Dark yelled which caused Haze to wince. She grabbed his skin and pick him up on the wall.

"Where is she!" Dark glared at him. Her eyes stung him in fear as her red iris started to glow a little.

"I-I-I don't know. She was chasing me like a pony wanting crack. I hid in the closet to get away from her." Upon hearing the last four words, Dark grabbed his skin tighter.

"Why you little-"

"Let go of my child now!" Puddle said with anger.

Dark glanced at her and hesitated. She then let Haze go. She moved a few hoofsteps back and took a chance to galloped out of Puddle's house without saying a word.

"You alright Haze." Puddle said, in a worried tone.

"I'm... Good." Haze said, touching his chest from the pain he was suffering.

...

Hours and hours Dark searched in Ponyville and even the Everfree forest. It was nighttime and she still was searching for her. The more she searched, the more she get emotional.

"Wild! Where are you!" Dark yelled. She was in verge of tears, but held it

She trotted towards Puddle's house and walked in while she looked down. Puddle and Haze was eating dinner. But they stopped eating when they both saw Dark walked towards the couch. Dark laid down on the couch and hid her face with her hooves from the corner of the couch.

Puddle got up from her pillow and walked towards Dark to comfort her. She patted her mane which caused Dark ease her hold of tears that was wanting to come out. Soon, she sobbed. Haze and Puddle became sad, having the feeling of hurtfulness about Dark crying for the filly.

"Dark." Haze spoke. "I'm-I'm sorry... for losing her. I didn't mean too. She was checking me out weirdly and ah felt uncomfortable."

Dark didn't say anything, but her sob eased a little. Puddle then spoke next. "Dark we'll think something out. Just calm down alright." It didn't helped at all.

"Just leave me alone." Dark crackled. Her voice muffled from the couch. Puddle and Haze hesitated but obliged. They both finished their food of what they have left on their plate and went to bed. Below midnight, Dark stared out the window, the moon gloomy through the night while Dark hides from her shadow.

"Wild wherever you are, please be careful... I don't want you to get hurt. Even though you're wild but still, I feel like you are part of a family to me. Unless we already are... Me and Wild. A great family." Dark moved away from the window and found the couch in the dark. She laid on it and went to sleep.

A shadow figure came from the window and opened the window slowly, preventing a creaking sound from the window. When it's fully opened, the shadow went inside and closed the window behind easily without a sound. The shadow then disappeared in the dark. The shadow pressed something and it made something turn very dim green behind two optical glasses. It came close to Dark and the shadow pulled out a rag. Before Dark opened her eyes because she heard the sound of breathing, the shadow squelched the rag on Dark's muzzle and held it tight. Dark got surprised and started to fight it off but the shadow went on top of Dark and pinned her down. Dark started to become sleepy but managed to push the shadow figure off her. Dark got off the couch but fell down. Again, the shadow covered Dark's muzzle with the rag. Dark slowly went to sleep and soon she was fully asleep. The Shadow figure dragged Dark out the front door and closed it. The shadow dragged Dark to somewhere unknown.

**A/N: I've been busy doing a new story called "Slenderpony: The time of arrival". It is based on Slenderman: The arrival. Here's a part that did.**

The gray stallion started to tell the story about a mystical white stallion with no eyes, no mouth, no mane but has a black frizzle tail and wears a suit with a black tie. Flute listened to his story.

"Here how it started. One day, a filly woke up in the woods. She didn't know what was going on until a paper in front of her, a flashlight, and a saddlebag appeared. The paper said to collect all 8 pages. That's all it said. She roamed around the woods to find the pages and she found one on a large tree. As she took it, she started to feel like she was being watched. As she continued to find more pages, she found another one. But when she turned around. BOOM!"

Flute winced from the jump-scare. The trailer started to decline.

"He was there. Right in front of her. The filly stared at him. Her vision started to blur and become disoriented. Her eyes felt like it was melting from the burning sensation. She then... disappeared. The next day, she was never seen again. BOO!"

Flute winced again. This time, she felt a little scared.

"Baritone, can you shut up." Octavia yelled at the the gray stallion that was telling the scaring story. Suddenly, the trailer jumped upon hearing a crack and the trailer stopped into a halt. All the ponies in the trailer which are mostly musicians started to allay in suspicion.

"Well this is inconvenient." Baritone said. While some of the ponies came out of the trailer, Brass, Baritone, Octavia, and Flute came out of the trailer because their suspicion took over. Octavia spoke first.

"What happen my good gentlecolts."

"The wheel has been crack Ma'am. But don't worry, We'll fix this up in a jiffy." A stallion that was pulling the trailer spoke.

"Good. Alright everypony. Back in the trailer." Octavia yelled.

"Well that was stupid. I got out for nothing." Brass said. She went back to the trailer.

Baritone sighed. "Great. Now my back is going to hurt when I get to the concert." He walked inside of the trailer. Tootsie Flute was still outside, waiting for the ponies to go inside of the trailer. But then, she felt something grabbing her right hindhoof. She looked down and lifted her right hindleg up. It was hard to see what was grabbing her. Suddenly, black tentacles shot out in the edge of the forest. It wrapped around her mouth, then her neck. She narrowed her eyes while she was trying to scream but her screams were hopeless. The black tentacles wrapped around her legs and pulled her into the dark unknown forest. The ponies didn't even see her being silently attack by black tentacles, they were so focus on putting their nose up high and eyes low.

She then... disappeared.

Baritone ears perked up and looked out the window. He only saw the dark forest. Suddenly, the trailer rocked. He shot a glance a pony that started an announcement. "Alright everypony, are we good?" A paused came. "Good. Now on with the journey. Lets go." The trailer started to move. The ponies didn't even noticed Tootsie Flute was gone until one of her friend noticed it.

"Hey guys. Where's Flute?"

**Interesting right?**


	8. Chapter 8

Dark slowly opened her eyes but closed it again due to the light shining bright. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she reopened wide and turned her head to look around the place she was in. Dark groaned in pain because the bones needed to be stretch. She tried to move but something was restraining her legs.

"What the?" Dark looked at what was straining her and it was hoofcuffs. She tried to yank it but the hoofcuff won't break. Suddenly, she started coughing, then hacking while her chest made a sharp pain like somepony kept on hitting it over and over. She felt weak after that but recover slowly.

"Good morning Dark. I'm not sure it's morning or not, I've been in here for 2 days maybe, without food." A male voice greeted weakly. Dark eased her coughing and looked at somepony in the shadows behind the cell bars.

"Lucky? Is that you?" Dark asked. She then heard neighing in front of her. "Wild?"

"Nice to finally meet you Dark." A male voice said again, weakly. He moved up and Dark confirmed that it was Lucky.

"Lucky... what's going on? What is this place?" Dark asked, becoming worried.

"I think you will found out soon enough." A neighing sound began again.

"Wild? Please tell me that's you." Suddenly, another light came on, brighter than the other one and brighten the room. Dark closed her eyes for a few seconds until she reopened them back up. She looked around again and saw Wild restrained like Dark and on a table, laying on her back. Dark looked at herself and saw that she was also on a table too. She then saw Lucky in the cell with his ribs showing under his flesh. And last but not least, the boss.

"Hi Dark. Nice to see you again." The boss said.

"You." Dark glared at him, making her eyes look devious. "When I'm out of this horsecrap, you are going to turn into a horsecrap and use my hooves to RIP YOU IN HALF!" Dark suddenly coughed again, causing her to spit the white goo. The boss just laughed.

"You think you will do that to me? How pathetic. If you keep on talking, this little filly will get many burning scars as she wants. That will make my day." The boss said.

"No. You wouldn't dare." Dark started to yank the hoofcuff violently. "If you touch her, I WILL KILL YOU!" Dark growled. Lucky's eye widen from the word she used 'kill'.

"Kill me. I guessing that's another strike. One more strike miss Dark and she gets it." The boss said. Wild neighed.

"Why are you doing this? Tell me, we all don't deserve this. What made you that evil to do all this?" Lucky asked.

"Because I want to get my revenge."

"By who, Dark?" Lucky asked again.

"Me? How the hay did I do something to you!?" Dark asked with a little confusion.

"You don't remember Dark. Remember in school when you always bully me everytime I'm always in school? Huh! Do you remember Dark!" Dark looked at the boss in confusion.

"The one you always call me a... DORK!"

Soon, Dark's realization came and remembered. "Brocky? Wait, that's you?"

"You finally remember dork." Brocky came closer. "You RUINED MY LIFE EVERYWHERE I GO! And don't forget that you hurt my feelings when I told you that I'm giving my father a flower. You crumpled my flower and told me that my father is gay. MY FATHER IS DEAD!" He yelled.

Dark stared at him in silence. She then broke it. "Brock, that was years ago. I'm... Sorry-"

"It's too late for sorry... You deserve how I feel when you lose someone and someone you like most." Brocky trotted towards a pot with coals, glowing orange inside. He took a thick metal stick that has a shape at the end glowing orange with a handle on his mouth.

Dark became frantic and raged started to build up. "No! Don't you even DARE!"

"Brock, just think about this!" Lucky exclaimed.

"Strike three Dark." Brocky then shoved the metal on the side of Wild's belly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" Wild screamed loudly in pain and squirmed violently, trying to get away from the metal that was burning her flesh, going through her.

Dark's blood boiled with rage and her eyes made red mist coming from her glowing iris. "ARRRRRGHHHHHHH!" Dark broke the hoofcuff easily and flew in full speed at Brocky. Brocky flew back, knocking the pot on the table and coals crumbled out of the pot. Brocky hit the wall hard on his back, knocking the air off from him. Dark stood over him and grabbed his neck. She crushed it, choking Brocky to end his life. She punched him hard again and again, making everything on his face bleed. She kept on punching him non-stop until she slammed him down towards the floor and continue her rapid hard punching.

"DARK STOP!" Lucky yelled. Dark didn't listen and kept on punching him with her two forehooves. She then threw him up and buck him in his face.

"DARK STOP PLEASE! DARK!" Lucky yelled at Dark. Dark still didn't listen. She put one hoof up and aimed at Brocky's face, ready to punch him again.

"DAAAAAAAAAK!" A loud shrill cry came. Dark stopped her hoof and looked behind her.

"DAAAAK!" Wild cried again. Dark stood there, looking at Wild that was bleeding from her side belly. She looked back at Brocky who was now unconscious and losing blood. She put her hoof down. Her eyes stopped creating red mist and stopped glowing. Suddenly, she fell down coughing and hacking as her chest pain became intense. Her vision started to fade away and went darker until she fainted.

...

Dark slowly opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling in front of her vision. She glanced left and right and noticed that she was in a room.

"Hola Dark." Dark quickly shot a glance at somepony standing next to her all of a sudden.

"Lucky?" Dark groaned, putting her head up and moving her upper body towards the wall. But suddenly, her chest started to ache. "Ah..."

"Dark be careful, you're not in a good state right now." Lucky said, worried.

"How did I ended up... here and... where am I?" Dark said while she tried to conceal her cough. But it made it worse in her chest.

"You're in the hospital right now. You fainted from Brocky's basement. How did you fainted? The doctors said that the blood pressure was too high which caused your heart to stop suddenly and made the blood pressure go very low. They put a peacemaker to pump your blood evenly." Lucky explained.

"They also said that you have bacteria build-up in your chest area followed by your foreleg. Care to explain how that happened?" Lucky finished.

"Bacteria build-up? I don't how I got that." Dark said. She started coughing. It stop for a few seconds.

"They said they found a bite mark that has bacteria in it."

"Lucky please. You are making my head hurt."

"Dark this is serious, it can cause disease or something. The doctors were just in time to give you a vaccine and antibiotic."

"Oh." Dark tried to remember how she got bit that caused the bacteria to build-up. She pondered but stopped when she realized Wild was not with her.

"Wait, where's Wild?" Dark asked.

"Who?"

"The filly. Where is she?".

"You named her Wild?"

"Yes, now tell me!"

"Easy Dark, she's in the next room being taken care of."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. I'm surprised she learned so fast. She used magic to get herself out and came towards you, trying to wake you up. She got me out of that cell and I carried you until I found help."

"She used magic!?" Dark said, surprised. Lucky nodded.

"She also said my name." Dark started to shed a tear.

"Dark, are you about to cry?"

"You don't know how much it means to me. She said my name. Her first word. Now she's using magic... I'm proud of her." Dark shed more tears, feeling proud and grateful for Wild. For all the things she took care of Wild made her feel like her daughter. The ball; the bowl of salad; freeing her out of the cell; laughing in the shower; the toilet. All those good times made her happy. Her past life were hard and she pushed all that away. She don't even care how she looked when ponies look at her in fear. It's already thrown from her past and she kept continuing her life with a happy smile all because of her friend Lucky and Wild.

Lucky gave a hug to Dark which was surprising for Dark because Lucky never hugged her before. It was not just a regular hug but a hug that was telling both of them a friend who cares about each other.

"Thanks Lucky. I needed that." Dark complemented.

"You're welcome." Lucky pulled out of the hug and trotted towards the door. "Sorry if this was sudden, but I have to go. My wife is probably waiting for me."

"Before you go, what happen to Brocky?"

"He's being recovered in canterlot. The mayor send the royal guards to go there."

"Okay and one last thing."

"What?"

What is your wife's name?"

"Wildfire. I gotta go. See ya."

"Bye." Dark then thought. "Wildfire. Hm. I think my Wild is more Wild than her. *chuckles* Wild... welcome to your new wild life."

…

Dark and Wild got out of the hospital early on the next day since Wild was not behaving well and Puddle came to see both. Wild was laying on top of Dark's head giggling and playing. Haze was just standing next to his mom with a disapproving face. But when he saw Wild, he moved back behind his mom. Puddle felt Haze moving behind her. So she used her left hindleg to push Haze on the side.

"Hi Dark. I see you're well, and so is uh... Wild right?" Puddle greeted and asked.

"Yes, her name is Wild Nature."

"Awesome name. Puddle paused. She accidentally used her accent. "Sorry, I'm still trying to stop using it."

Don't worry. Just keep on practicing. Right now, I'm hungry. You wanna grab some lunch?"

"Sure girlfriend. *chuckles*" All four walked towards the center of Ponyville while Wild went close to Haze. Haze became nervous and kept on walking while he looked straight. Wild went behind him and started to sniff his flank again. Haze's eyes went narrowed and galloped away from Wild. Wild started to chase him... again. Dark and Puddle started to laughed.

"Heelp meee." Haze whined in fear while he's being chased. The two mares chuckled.

Two unicorn guards saw what they were finding for and went up to the two.

"Halt." One guard said. Dark and Puddle looked at both of the guards in confusion and a little fear.

"Yes?" Dark asked. One guard came in front of her.

"You are arrested for committing murder to the name of... Brocky."

"WHAT! I DIDN'T MURDER HIM! He tried to kill me!"

"You come with me young lady." The guards then used magic grasp on Dark and carried her.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Dark started to fight back but her chest started to hurt again. She grasped her chest while the pain started to become intense.

"Guards stop!" Puddle stood in front of the guards. "She didn't murder anypony. She was defending herself and her child." Puddle protested.

"Are you part of this situation."

"N-No."

"Then leave and stay out of business."

"No." Puddle scolded at them. The unicorn guard cast a spell on Puddle and she stood stiff. Puddle became terrified and tried to move but she couldn't.

"MOM!" Haze shouted. He galloped towards his mom and tried to help her but he couldn't do anything. The guards kept on moving and went towards the pegasi guards.

Wild came up to the unicorn guards and bit one guard on the hindleg. The guard flinched and lose his concentration on magic. The other guard still had his magic grasp on Dark and the pegasi guards flew up towards Dark to put her in the chariot. Meanwhile Wild continued to bite the guard but stopped from a sudden grab. It was the guard's magic that held her in place. Wild whinnied for Dark while Dark was strapped with magic hoofcuffs and took her to the chariot. Haze just stared in horror while Dark was being hostaged by the royal guards. Puddle was desperate to move but she still can't until the unicorn guards left. Wild was still being held and she tried to get out of the magic grasped. But then, she focused her magic while her horn started to glow dark yellow. She then disappeared in a flash.

"She teleported!" The guard said. He used a spell to find where Wild teleported and the results came.

"She's in the Everfree Forest."


	9. Chapter 9

Wild was walking in the Everfree Forest glancing anywhere to find any animal that stalks her. She stopped and saw stoned stairs with cracks and wedged. She galloped upstairs to a ruined castle. She looked around, admiring the place. She looked up and saw a beautiful white castle and houses from a large mountain while the water of the waterfall falling in the sky.

Wild jumped up towards the broken window and jumped down at the edge of a cliff. Wild heard cracking noise and looked down at her hooves. The rock was starting to crack and became loose. She tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late. She grabbed the broken edge of the cliff but the rocks were loose and fell. With quick thinking, she jumped each rock one by one. Soon, she was nearing the ground. She jumped to the next rock that was big and jumped up high as she could to slow down her speed of falling. The big rock hit the ground hard and she went on top of it with no harm. Wild jumped down and landed on watery mud. She lifted her foreleg up and put it back down while she started to trot. But then, she started to sink in the mud. She tried to get out but her legs were stuck. She struggled and she sank down more faster, covering her half of her legs. Wild went to panic mode and tried to move her legs violently, which only made it worse. Her legs were now covered and moving towards her torso. Wild screamed loudly, still trying to move her legs. A vine swayed slowly by the wind which got Wild's attention. Wild quickly reach for the vine with her mouth and stretched her neck. She was close to it, inches by inches and still can't reach it enough. The mud was now tilting Wild in front and her forehooves was sinking more in. The wind blew the vine towards Wild and Wild caught the vine in time. She pulled herself with her head and bit the vine hard. The mud started to cover her flank and sank her hindlegs more deeper. Wild kept on pulling herself out and tried pulling her forelegs out. It worked and splashed the mud. While she continued to pull, she started to get out of the mud but she was still being sink from her hindlegs. Her muscle strained too much from pulling and caused her to feel muscle cramp, which she spaz. She didn't let go however, she panted and tried losing her straining. Time goes by fast while Wild was stranded.

...

"Let me go you brute! I didn't kill him!" Dark yelled at the royal guards. She pulled the rusted cell bars and tried shaking it.

"It's useless lady." A male voice said. Dark quickly turned her head and glanced at a dark space. A sun gleaming at a small cell bar window that showed half of a pony's face.

"Who are you?" Dark asked.

"I'm... I'm nopony actually. I don't even know my own name."

"So you're a dumb head."

"Oh ah ha. If I'm dumb, then you wouldn't be dead in this cell." The stallion cracked a smile. Dark's eyes widen, feeling the chill of her spine.

"You... You better not touch me."

"Well then, don't talk back to me and you do what I say."

"Timeout timeout... What the hay is wrong with you? You given me orders? I just got here, you don't know your name, and why are you so close? Back away from me you jerk."

The stallion went close to Dark and moved his head towards Dark's face with a creepy smile. He looked at her eyes throughly, which made his smile fade.

"I said back away from me." Dark glared at him. The stallion moved his head back. Dark was ready to punch his face for not moving back. Without reacting quickly, the stallion threw his head at Dark's lips and force kissed her. Dark's eyes went narrow, she right hooked at his face hard and spat. The stallion tumbled back but didn't fall while he recovered from the blow.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL HURT YOU UNTIL YOU TURN INTO A SMOOTHIE! DISGUSTING!" Dark wiped her lips to remove the saliva.

"You know there is no way to resist. You are trapped here with me and you are going to have a lot of fun." The stallion exclaimed.

"I SHOW YOU A LOT OF FUN WHEN I'LL USE YOU AS A PUNCHING BAG!" Dark shouted, showing angry eyes at him. The stallion moved back from his corner and into the shadow. Dark snorted and calmed herself down. She sat down on the floor and looked at the small window.

"Wild, I hope you're alright." Dark said in her thoughts.

...

Wild was still stuck at the muddy water while she sloshed her legs in the mud. She already grew tired of straining her muscles from pulling and her jaws was getting too tired to hold. She stood there thinking what to do to get out of this situation. She moved her forelegs slowly to feel the mud sticking to her coat. She looked in front of her and saw the edge of the pool of mud. She was near, but not close. She screamed to let somepony hear her, but of course, nopony goes this far. So it was useless. She gripped the vine tight with her teeth and started to pull again. She then yank the vine to herself harder which caused a sudden loud snap. The vine snapped in two and the one that Wild was holding fell into the mud. Wild started to sink fast and she went into panic mode. She tried moving around towards the land, but she sank more faster. The mud now covered her whole body. Wild screamed for help and whined. The mud covered her ears and half of her mane, only showing her face. She gave a one last scream and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, a vine hit her muzzle and wild quickly grabbed it with her teeth while she accidentally swallowed the mud that overflow her. She felt somepony pulling her. She couldn't tell who was pulling her because the mud was covering on her face. About what felt like forever, she felt the land and tried moving towards it. She coughed and used her forelegs to get herself up. Then she stood all four and wiped her eyes while she stopped coughing. She opened her eyes and saw small colorful round shape insects hovering above her while all was still holding the vine. They were parasprites roaming in the Everfree forest and they were all surrounding Wild while the parasprites dropped the vine. Wild looked around a swarm of parasprites helping her move away from the mud. She looked at herself to see that she was cover in mud and shook her body and head to take the excess mud out of her stained coat. When she stopped, she neighed and smiled at the parasprites for helping her get out of the muddy water. The parasprites smiled happily to see an appoval. Wild suddenly felt her stomach growl for food and the parasprites heard it. The group of parasprites flew towards the jungle and disappeared while the other group of parasprites looked at her while hovering. Wild put her head low to sniff for food. The group of parasprites came with exotic fruits in the Everfree. Wild looked at it with hunger and the stomach growled again for looking at the fruits.

Once the parasprites put the fruits down, Wild sprang towards the fruits and opened her mouth wide.

...

Haze was looking at the window wondering what will happen to Wild. He was now afraid of Wild being lost in the woods. He turned his head to look back and saw his mother talking to the ponies that are searching for the filly. Two male pegasi ponies, one has a black coat and the other one has a light blue coat. As they were done talking, the two pegasi left and Puddle closed the door with a click to lock the door. Haze looked at his mom and the mother looked at him with a frown.

"Nothing?" Haze said, also frowning.

"They can't really do much. It's too dangerous go in the Everfree and it's too dangerous to go any further because of Manticores. They... They gave up the search." Puddle crackled at the last sentence, holding her sadness that was overwhelming her.

"I'm going to the town hall. I'll be back okay." Puddle unlocked the door and turned the handle.

"Why?" Haze asked.

"To talk to the mayor." Puddle then left while closing the door on the other side.

...

"So. What's your name?" The stallion's voice crackled.

"It's none of your business!" Dark scoffed.

"Well you should tell me soon before the fun time begins." The stallion smiled.

Dark was disgusted. She wanted to kick him in the balls if he has one. But she was so focus her thoughts that she couldn't stop moving back and forth. "You disgust me. Why are you here?" Dark asked.

"Rape."

Dark eyes narrowed for hearing that. "Damn Celestia, you can't organize." She whispered to herself. The stallion chuckled.

"You scared young mare?" The stallion grinned.

"N-No."

"Don't worry. You've got plenty of time to-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME OR CLOSE TO ME! EVER!"

"We'll see about that."

Dark's rage began to build up, feeling the urge to beat him up severely. "You want to see about that, do you want to see your tongue get ripped off of your mouth!"

"pffff please, I bet that you can't even come close to show that you're hot stuff. You're just a scared mare that acts tough."

"You think I'm not tough." Dark opened her wings and flew fast at the stallion. The stallion got pushed back from the wall hard and coughed for air.

"I show you who's tough!" Dark grabbed his head and swung him towards the cell bars. The stallion flew back and hit the cell bars so hard that the bars became dent. He laid on the floor, motionless and tried to get his breaths.

Dark stood there glaring at him. "Who's tough now STD stallion." She then walked close to him.

"No stop. *Coughing* Don't hurt me n-no... more." The stallion pleaded for his life. He lifted up his hooves to defend his face. Dark stopped and continued to glare at him.

"Don't you ever speak to me or go near me again. You got that!"

"Y-Yes. *Coughing*"

"Good." Dark went to her spot and sat down while she looked down. *Sigh*

...

Wild laid down on the grass with a belly full of delicious food. She burped with a satisfied smile. She got up and walked towards a tree. She laid on a tree and closed her eyes to rest. Suddenly, she felt the parasprites cuddling on her also resting. She then remember that she suppose to save Dark. Her eyes shot up and she shot up on four. She looked up to see the castle but the trees was blocking the view. She looked and got an idea. She moved back away from the tree she was looking at and went into pounce mode. She bolted as fast as she can carry herself and jumped so high that she could reach the branch from her nose. She grabbed the branch with her mouth and climbed over the branch. With a sudden, the branch broke and she started to fall face first. The parasprites caught her in mid-air on time and set her down. Wild glanced at them with an appreciated smile. She was confused now since she can't find the castle, she looked at between the leaves and could tell that the sun was setting. She looked down at the grass and pressed the grass down with her hooves. She then coiled herself to get ready to sleep.

"Dak." Wild whispered.

...

"Hello, what can I help you." A earth mare said.

"Good evening Mayor Mare, I'm here to speak about a mare name Dark Blitz and she got arrested on the afternoon today." Puddle said.

"And what's the issue?"

"My issue is that she does not have the right to get arrested. I just want to see what's her latest criminal records."

"Well sure. Just give me a sec and tell me why did you think she doesn't have the right to get arrested."

"She told me that a stallion name um... Brocky I'm not sure but she said that this stallion was a murderer and was going to... kill her and the filly."

"A filly?"

"Yes and there was another stallion that was trap in a cage."

"Hm. This doesn't seem this was right."

"Exactly yo." Puddle covered her mouth. She then uncovered it. "Sorry. Excuse my language."

The mayor took a brief glance at Puddle. She then continued to browse folders to find the criminal records in Ponyville. A few seconds later, she found the folder and opened it while she fix her glasses.

"Well. There's not much in here. W-What's the name?"

"Dark Blitz."

"Dark Blitz, Dark Blitz... Hm, does she has black coat, red eyes-"

"Yes that's her."

"Okay, it said that she was arrested for brutally beaten a stallion name Brocky."

"Yes but I guess she did that for defending."

"But it still counts as murder."

"What!? She was defending a filly."

"And murder him. I'm sorry but I can't free her unless I have the proof."

"But, but she was going to be killed if she didn't do anything to save the filly. A-And that stallion."

"I'm sorry. The investigator had enough evidence to show that Dark did brutally murder him."

"That's not fair! She was doing the right thing! Please Mayor, at least do something."

"Young lady, I will not let someone yell in my office. There's nothing I can't do and that's the end of the story. Please leave immediately." The Mayor shot back.

"You are a... *eyes closed*" Puddle paused. "Dark told me everything about what happen, *eyes opened* and she was not going to let that stallion kill her... child. Please mayor, I'm innocent, she's innocent."

The mayor looked at her for a few seconds. She pushed her glass back on her muzzle. "Please leave now."

Puddle glared at her without a word. "Fine." She walked out of the office and slammed the door with a feeling of irritation and anger on the insides.

...

Sunset came to view and the blue sky started to turn orange. Puddle was walking towards home sad while sighing. Her thoughts race through her mind thinking what will happen to Dark in Canterlot jail. Then she started thinking what will happen to Wild that was still lost in the Everfree Forest and couldn't be found.

She finally made it to her house. She was going to unlock the door but the door was already unlock. She slowly opened her door and glanced around.

"Haze!?" There was no answer. Puddle closed the door and trotted upstairs. She went to his room and saw that Haze wasn't in his room.

"Haze!" Puddle yelled. Still no answer. Puddle felt scared now, not seeing her son showing up. She checked the closet of Haze's room, the bathroom, the kitchen, living room, and every room that was left to check. She was now really scared.

"Haze! Where are you!" Puddle yelled at nopony. She galloped out of the house to find her son before the night will start, leaving the door open and unintended.

** Finish "Slenderpony The Time Of Arrival". Please enjoy it. Go to my stories and find the title. **


End file.
